Something Difficult
by dustylittlebunny
Summary: The Doctor meets a wonderful beautiful girl who he then becomes involved with ;  But after surrendering to Amy and then encountering River what will happen?


_**Rated M for future chapters **_

_**I know its not very true to the characters but I really wanted to write this story**_

_**Its my fist fanfic so go easy on me please 3**_

_**I do not own Doctor Who and I have a huge admiration for the writers of Doctor Who their imaginations are amazing!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Prologue<strong>_

It was supposed to be a one night thing, he never meant for things to escalate. "What about River?" he would think to himself afterwards "I'm supposed to be falling in love with her, but instead I'm falling in love with a _girl_ I barley know". His mind would often then back track to the day he met this girl, the girl who had bewitched him with her beauty, mystery, flirtiness and her ability to completely seduce him whenever it pleased her, which was almost always.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Longing<strong>_

_**Amy:**_

Just another normal day. As usual the Doctor had got us into trouble, again. So we spent the afternoon getting chased by Henry VIII's guards because the Doctor had questioned the king's manliness. However once we got back to the TARDIS we were safe. Whilst a flustered Doctor fiddled with the controls, Rory put his arms around my waist "That was close" he smiled his goofy smile

"Indeed" the Doctor agreed. I love that the Doctor doesn't understand that Rory was talking to me, how her doesn't understand human social rules, it was cute. The Doctor pulled down a lever and the TARDIS began to hum and knock about, throwing me to whack against the floor fortunately the Doctor grabbed my arm before my head smacked to the glass floor. I cherished these moments the rare times that the Doctor would touch me, now that Rory had joined us on the TARDIS. It seemed like time slowed, everything was in slow motion. That moment when our eyes locked, my mind would flutter back to after the Weeping Angels when we kissed. The precious seconds where the Doctor kissed me back, how I longed for his soft lips on mine or any where else on my body for that matter as long as it was mine. I tumbled back to painful reality when Rory touched my other arm asking if I was okay, I nodded automatically even though I felt like I wanted to scream and bash my head against the hardest surface I could find as the pressure of where the Doctor's fingers had been left my arm. "Well we've landed" the Doctor beamed

"Where are we?" I asked gathering myself

"No where interesting just picking up supplies. You two eat a lot" he smirked coming close to poking me in the stomach but stopped about 1cm away and retracted his finger, it was like an invisible force field around me since Rory arrived.

Its not that I didn't love Rory and not want him around, it was just that I wanted my passionate one night stand with the Doctor to get it out of my system. I bet he is good 907 years should give him some experience. I came to my senses when Rory said "Rock, paper, scissors?" the old age argument about who would do the big shop usually it was me because the Doctor wouldn't have a clue what half the things on the list were and Rory didn't like leaving me on my own with the Doctor. Sometimes I wondered if Rory knew what I was thinking or if Rory was just paranoid, well he wasn't, he had every right to be suspicious. "Three" involuntarily I revealed paper as did the Doctor whilst Rory feebly held out his rock both me and the Doctor dived forward to cover Rory's fist. I was quicker, the Doctor's hand placed on top of mine, electricity shot through my entire body as I realised Rory had lost and I would be on my own with the Doctor, finally my chance to fulfil my late night fantasies. But how would I do it? How do you get a guy into bed? Well usually you just dress skimpy and the then throw yourself at him, but I had tried that and it didn't work. Then it struck me any man would submit if a blowjob was involved. He couldn't resist that. Even the thought of rolling _him_ around in my mouth made me weak at the knees. I heard the TARDIS door shut, Rory was gone. The Doctor smiled and clapped his hands together as if to say 'what now?' an awkward silence had overcome us. The Doctor swung back and forth on his heels "Tea?" he gestured towards the stairs I nodded, he walked off. 'Come on Amy this is your only chance, don't blow it. Just go up there and do it'. I inhaled sharply, clenched my fists and walked confidently to the kitchen, my heart beating fast all over my body.


End file.
